


【青樱】林间合宿

by niansi_yonchan



Category: kuroko - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niansi_yonchan/pseuds/niansi_yonchan





	【青樱】林间合宿

啊，竟然真的来了。  
青峰站在一栋和式木屋门前精神恍惚。几个小时前自己是在家里睡觉，然后感觉一阵颠簸，等彻底清醒过来后，就杵在了这里。  
前几天桃井说什么合宿，他没放在心上也没打算去。  
这算是绑架吧？这就是绑架吧！  
突然木屋门被拉开来，穿着兔子印花浴衣的樱井悄悄的探了一半个身子出来，小心翼翼问道：“青峰桑，要进来吗？”  
咂了咂嘴，青峰看了一眼樱井后还是伸手顺着那一条缝隙一把拉开了门，大步走了进去。  
待了一天，青峰发现其实这里环境确实也不错，但这里的装㶇，篮球架上都布满了爬山虎，但球场倒是干净，线也清楚。  
唯一不满的就是床，对，床，通铺。一堆人挤一块儿睡觉，其实他也并不在意通铺，可是他旁边是若松，那个大嗓门，吵得头疼。  
后来樱井被硬塞到他和若松中间，不然青峰相信要是再多一秒，他和若松一定会打起来。  
白天翻背包的时候意外的发现了一把他找了好久都没有找到的小麻衣的写真，本来都放弃了，突然在包里找到这是青峰完全没有料到的。后来想想好像是以前放进去忘了拿出来，这背包也不常用，所以就完全忘记了。  
夜里，其他人都因为下午的训练而疲劳的呼呼大睡，只有翘了训练的青峰还坐在被褥上，将写真拿出来翻看着。  
糟糕……小麻衣真的太诱人了。  
青峰无奈的随手将写真搭在了胯间。  
“对…对不起……”  
正准备起身去厕所的青峰心里非常的郁闷，为什么这个时候会有人醒过来啊。  
其实与其说的醒过来，还不如说是根本就没睡着。  
大概是因为左右都挨着暴脾气，樱井害怕自己晚上要是睡相不好，不小心吵醒了他们，所以担心的一直未睡。谁知道，就顺便看见队里的ACE竟然大半夜看看写真，顺便也看见他勃起了。  
不想看见也难，因为青峰就坐在一个劲旁边在看，闹得樱井尴尬的动也不敢动，大气不敢踹，脸红得就像他才是看写真的那一个。  
有些不愉快，青峰感觉浴火也顿时被浇灭，掀开被盖就躺了下去——和樱井面对面。  
这是报复。  
果不其然，面前的胆小鬼立马就是一副快哭出来的样子。  
青峰心里舒爽了，浴火“噌”的一下也上来了。  
樱井到底是和自己性别相同，可是，那副泪眼朦胧的样子却让自己更想欺负他，蹂躏他，把他压在身下，然后让他 哭得一塌糊涂。  
完全没意识到行动很随想法，青峰反应过来时，手已经撩开了樱井的浴衣，触摸到了对方的肌肤。  
樱井害怕的向后蹭着，却不小心碰到了睡在自己旁边的若松，被若松闭眼吼了一句无路赛后，吓得又向前挪动。  
“啊…”  
……  
……  
青峰和樱井四目相对，看着樱井一脸不不可思议的捂住嘴，他确认自己是碰到了樱井的乳头，可是也仅仅是轻蹭到了一下，可是……  
没有可是了。  
青峰觉得自己是野兽，不，是禽兽。  
一直手掌撑起自己然后翻身将樱井抵在了身上，一手捏住了樱井的下巴，青峰咬住对方的下唇舔舐着，随后又侵入他的嘴里，不停的用舌头挑弄着他。  
樱井完全呆愣住了，在这方面完全没有经验的他，很快就被欲望带走了理性。  
停下来看着仅仅因为一个吻就瘫软了的樱井，青峰无比的有成就感。  
樱井的浴衣被自己扯开了一半，能遮住的部位寥寥无几，对方笔直的欲望撑起了薄薄的布料定在自己的家伙上，虽然不是大欧派，但是已经挺立的乳首却吸引着青峰。  
将樱井的所有有衣服褪去后，青峰有些不能自已，他不知道自己为什么会有这么高的情欲，现在也不知道，也懒得去知道，被欲望支配的动物是很可怕的。  
青峰将自己早已按耐不住的肉棒和樱井的肉棒叠在一起，捉住樱井的手套弄了起来。  
“啊哈…青峰桑……”  
用这样诱惑人的声音叫自己的名字，真是太犯规了。  
樱井只感觉自己手里握着除了自己以外的东西，还是个可怕的家伙，热乎乎的。羞耻的终于哭了出来，却被青峰突然放开，然后将自己翻了个身，被从后方抓住头发，舔弄着耳根。  
“唔……要…要出来了……”  
“你这家伙……”  
低吼一声，青峰完全靠着本能将樱井的双腿分开来，看着已经湿得一塌糊涂的樱井，就着他射出来的精液在他从未被任何人触碰过的小穴出画着全圈儿。  
“啊，那，那…那个地方，不行！不行！不行！！”樱井害怕的推搡着青峰，想要坐起来，但是并没有什么用的样子。  
一把将樱井固定在自己的身下，青峰完全不给他拒绝的机会，将自己的肉棒顶进了樱井的体内。  
“哈？不行？你看，”青峰不知道自己此刻笑得有多么的邪恶，他用手垫起樱井的头，让他看着他们结合的地方，还故意抽出来重新顶进去一次，“没有什么是不行的。”  
“呜…”快被羞死了，虽然很疼，但事实却有一股麻酥感，樱井忍不住眼里小声的哭着，“不…要…”  
这家伙比小麻衣还……还要性感啊，可恶！！超级舒服啊！！  
青峰双手抓住樱井的腰不停地在他体内进出着。  
“青峰……青峰桑，啊…啊啊啊啊！”  
低头看着樱井重新坚挺起来的额肉棒，青峰轻笑了一声，然后将樱井的双腿驾在自己的肩膀上，下身狠狠地折磨着樱井被精液浸湿的小穴，是不是再恶意的在樱井的穴口来回摩擦，看着对方被自己玩弄的涕泪纵横，青峰感觉好极了。  
几乎一夜无眠。  
等青峰醒来的时候，除了满脸泪痕躺在自己怀里的樱井以外，周围已经空无一人。  
“嗯……？”  
低头看了眼怀里慢慢睁眼醒来的人，青峰心里还是和昨晚一样，超级舒爽。  
感觉到怀里的人突然哭了起来，青峰不高兴了。  
不高兴，并且还有些自责，表现在脸上就是皱着眉头，尴尬的咂嘴。表现在行动上就是掀开被盖，把一个劲扶起坐正，把被盖裹在了他身上，然后有些烦躁的挠了挠头，张嘴却不知道说什么。  
樱井将自己埋在被子里，只露了眼睛和鼻子，声音有些沙哑，透着些委屈：“青峰桑…我不是…不是麻……”  
“也没说你是啊。”打断了樱井，青峰一手搭在樱井的头上，眼睛不自在的看着对方。  
的确没有把他当做小麻衣啊，毕竟女人和男人可是不一样的，不然昨晚自己也不可能那么义无反顾的就做了下去。  
“那只是因为，因为想要做…所以…所以才做的嘛？”  
“谁知道啊，那、那种事情……”青峰撇开了，小声嘟囔着，“都怪 你这家伙太可爱了……”  
突然感觉自己被摸了头，青峰吃惊的重新看向樱井。  
“不要自责。青峰桑，因为我喜欢…青峰桑，所以，不要自责。”  
本应该被安慰的那个人此时红着脸安慰着自己， 被子也顺着动作滑落到腰处，他轻轻的拍着自己的头，昨晚还因为自己而流泪的双眸好像少了些惧怕，异常闪耀。  
想要弄哭他，也想要看到他的笑颜。  
这算什么啊！  
此刻的青峰大辉完全没有意识到自己已经陷入了恋爱的烦恼之中。


End file.
